A Simple Cold
by BleedingAngel91
Summary: Just a little bit of pointless fluff and just cuteness... Howl/Sophie... Tell me what you think of it


**Rating: ****K+ (Fluffy)**

**Couple: ****Howl & Sophie**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own this movie**

**A Simple Cold**

_**A Howl's Moving Castle Fanfic**_

_**By: BleedingAngel**_

Sniffles could be heard from the lump of blankets on the couch, as Markel walked down the stairs. He shot a confused glance towards the blankets before turning a questioning gaze at the small fire demon.

"Sophie's got a cold." Kalcifer explained before grabbing a piece of chopped wood from the disappearing pile.

Markel, suddenly worried, rushed up to Sophie and slowly pulled the blankets back from her head to see her face. "Sophie?"

Sophie opened her eyes and stared at the young boy, confused by his questioning looks. "Yes Mark--" She broke off as her nose began to twitch violently before giving into a series of small sneezes.

Markel raised a small hand, pressing his palm to her forehead, he quickly snatched it back. "Sophie! You're burning up." Markel rushed into the small kitchen and grabbed a clean wash cloth, turning on the tap, he soaked the towel in cold water. He was quick to place the towel on her forehead. "Here you go Sophie." He glanced at the demon. "Here's Master Howl?"

Kalcifer made a series of faces. "let's see, maybe… No, he did that yesterday. Then it must be… Nope not that either. Hmm… I don't know."

The boy looked slightly annoyed at the fire demon. "Did he say when he would come back?"

The demon looked thoughtful. "He should be returning soon. It's almost sunset."

"Markel?" Sophie's weak question came softly.

"Yes Sophie?" Markel asked quickly at her side.

"Where's Howl?"

The small boy thought quickly on his feet. "He's on his way back home." He brought his hand to the blankets, where he assumed her arm was, and patted the lump. "I can make you some tea Sophie."

The lump moved. "Thank you Markel." She groaned her body protesting with the small movements she made. "Wake me when it's done please." She added softly, her voice fading with every word.

"She's out." Kalcifer muttered dryly, letting the boy wizard place the full tea kettle over him.

The door opened just as the shrill whistling of the tea kettle pierced the air. A glance at the door made the boy rush towards it after removing the kettle from Kalcifer. "Master Howl!" Markel exclaimed his voice slightly above a whisper.

Howl's eyes quickly scanned the room, before landing on the child in front of him. "Hello Markel. Where's Sophie?"

The boy glanced behind himself. "On the couch." Putting his hands out he took Howls jacket before quickly looking for a tea cup.

"I'm so glad you're back Howl." Kalcifer explained over dramatically, hands waving frantically as little sparks of fire sparked off and burned out. "Sophie's sick!"

Howl moved to help Markel, making an extra cup for himself. "Markel." He called to the boy.

Markel stopped the kettle in mid-pour. "Yes?"

"In the pantry, bottom shelf, hear the back on the left side. There is a small glass bottle. The bottle is clear, as is the substance, get it for me, would you.?" Howl asked walking to the silverware drawer and getting a spoon.

Markel was quick to find the clear bottle, poking his head out of the pantry, he lifted the bottle into Howl's line of vision. "Is it this one?"

"Yes bring it here quickly please." He said holding out his hand.

Placing the bottle in his hand, he asked, "What is that for?"

Howl uncorked the small bottle and poured the clear liquid into the spoon before spilling it into the tea and stirring it. "This is a very special medicine. Grab the cup if you will." He started towards the couch with Markel trailing behind him.

Howl sat next to the covered lump and ran a loving hand along the blankets. "My dear," He began leaning in towards her. "I have something that will make you better."

Markel held onto the cup, waiting for his cue.

He removed the blankets slowly from the groaning young woman. He gave her a smile before gradually lifting her into a sitting position. Taking the cup from Markel, he lifted it to her lips. "Just a few sips Sophie."

After taking several sips, she moaned helplessly and leaned into him. "No more Howl."

He grinned slightly at Markel. "Just like a sick person to not want a quick and definite cure."

Markel shrugged his shoulders, but grinned either way.

Coughing sounded from behind. Kalcifer glared at Markel's blank look. "I need more firewood."

"Oh." After a nod from his master, the small boy went to help the fire demon.

"Thanks." Came the demons sarcastic remark.

Howl turned his attention back to the woman on his arm. "Just a little more and you can sleep Sophie."

She kept her mouth shut with another groan of protest.

"Dear Sophie," He chided softly, the cup nudging against her lips. "I promise that once you finish this entire cup of tea that you will already start to feel better."

Her eyes drifted closed, as her mouth softened in silent surrender. Her body aches had already began to slowly subside. Warm bitterness flooded her mouth, she swallowed it forcefully.

Taking the empty cup from her lips, he reached down and placed it on the floor. "It will take at least thirty minutes for you to fell completely like your old self, and it will help you take a nap."

"Mmmhmm." She murmured softening against him. "Thank you."

He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "You're welcome."

Markel and Kalcifer shared a look. "Uh, Master Howl?"

He glanced at the two. "Yes Markel?"

"Is Sophie gonna have a baby?" The question was completely innocent.

But Howl was shocked to say the least. "No… Why do you ask?"

"Well, Kalcifer said that married people have babies, and women that carry them are usually sick…" He stopped himself, suddenly embarrassed.

Howl laughed. "There's no baby coming this time Markel. She 's just sick." He placed a hand on her forehead, which was now cool to the touch. "She more than likely got sick because of Kalcifer." He added jokingly.

The demon made a face. "Not funny."

Markel's face split into a wide smile. "You promise she'll be fine."

He nodded. "Back to normal once she wakes up from the nap." He dropped another quick kiss to the top of her head.

**FIN**

-

-

-

**Author's Note:**_**This is my first, and hopefully not my last, Howl's Moving Castle fanfic. I hope you liked the pointless fluff of the story. You're more than welcomed to hate it and critic it all you want, but I'll still keep on writing ) I'm just a weirdo like that. And for those of you that review it… THANK YOU SO MUCH )**_

_**Love Lots,**_

_**Bleeding**_


End file.
